


the awesomest mystery trio/reader fic EVER!!!

by triangular



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangular/pseuds/triangular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is very good trust me</p>
            </blockquote>





	the awesomest mystery trio/reader fic EVER!!!

stanley has a weewee

stanford has a dingaling

fiddleford has a pecker

_even bill goddamn cipher somehow fucking got that triangle cock_

and your thirsty ass went ahead and fucked them

the end

**Author's Note:**

> april fools  
> joke's on me  
> as in it's free  
> (unless you wanted to cough up, by all means....)


End file.
